Ashley Snape's Secret
by Harriet Weasley
Summary: Updated with spelling and grammar corrections and chapter changes. Snape's niece comes to Hogwarts after a terrible occurance. She tries to fit in with the fifth years. PG for mild violence.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Central Park, New York City, USA

            It was a beautiful summer evening as fifteen-year-old Ashley Snape and her parents walked through the park.  They were enjoying the warm evening air and the full moon.  Jonah Snape and his wife, Athena, spent many hours working for the American Ministry of Magic and hardly see their daughter.  This time is sacred to them so they can keep abreast of family news.

            "Ashley, we have some exciting news for you," her father said, as they passed the famous _Alice in Wonderland_ statue.

            "What is it, Daddy?" she asked, her hazel eyes lighting up in anticipation.

            "Well,…" her mother started as a rustling came from behind them and a dark, furry shape came flying towards them.

            Jonah quickly pushed his wife and daughter out of the way.  He took the brunt of the werewolf's attack.  He fought as his wife and daughter tried to help.  Athena got out her wand, but the werewolf switched directions and sank its teeth into Ashley's leg.  Athena then jumped on its back and it threw her off then attacked her.

            All of the sudden, they were surrounded by a group of wizards armed with wands and a big cage.  They drove the creature into the cage and looked over the scene.  Jonah and Athena were dead and Ashley had a bite on her left leg.

            They were all loaded on to stretchers and taken to the hospital.  Ashley was put into a room/cage so she wouldn't attack anyone if she had a transformation that night.

            Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape was just heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  He still wore his hair long and greasy while looking at the world in his cynical way.  He just didn't show that he cared whether anyone likes him, but he does.

            He took his usual seat at the Head Table, next to Professor McGonagall and started to eat quickly and quietly.  He was just about done when the owl post was being delivered.  He was surprised when one official looking envelope was dropped in front of him.  He never received any post, except for an occasional note from his brother in America.

            He took the letter, noting that it was from the Ministry of Magic in America.  He opened the letter and read:

            Dear Mr. Severus Snape;

We regret to inform you that a werewolf had escaped from our holding pen and attacked your brother, Jonah Snape and his wife, Athena.  Fortunately, their daughter, Ashley, was spared, but with a bite from the creature.  She is currently being held in St. Mungo's of America.  She is in an isolated room so she won't hurt anyone.

Please respond to us with what you want done.  We await your return owl.

            Sincerely,

            Jonas P. Smidgen

            Head Doctor, St. Mungo's America

Severus read this while what color he ever had drained away.  He didn't know what to do;  he absolutely detested werewolves and now he may have to take in his niece, who was one.  He needed to speak to Albus at once.

            He stood up and left the table.  The rest of the staff, except for the headmaster, who was in his office, watched as the Potion's Master almost ran from the room.  They all started to speculate on what the letter had said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Seven weeks later, Hogsmede, England**

            Professor Severus Snape waited at the Hogsmede station for his niece to arrive from America.  Professor Albus Dumbledore was with him to greet a girl that he has never met.  Snape was very nervous because he didn't know how to treat a young girl except how he treated the student in his classes.

            "Here comes the train, Severus," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes watching his Potions Master intently.

            "Why, oh, why did I bring her here?" Snape said.  "All the students will shun her."

            "I don't think so, Severus, remember the outcry from the students when Remus Lupin left, no one will care," Dumbledore reassured.

            "Well, I'll leave the decision to let everyone know, to her," Snape decided.

            The train came to a stop and a young woman that was around fifteen-years-old stepped off it.  She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes that were sorrow filled.  She just tried to keep her grief inside and worried about meeting an uncle her father said was a traitor and an evil person.  She was afraid of how he will accept her for her affliction and whether or not he will lock her up at each full moon.

            "Miss Ashley Snape, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is your uncle, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master," said a man with a long silver beard and half-moon glasses.

            "Hello, sirs, thank you for letting me come here," she said in s small voice.  She averted her gaze from the cold look in her uncle's eyes.

            "Come.  Get your stuff and we'll go to the school.  The term starts tomorrow," Snape ordered.

            She grabbed her trunk and other items and followed them to a carriage.  Dumbledore levitated the luggage to the top of the buggy and they got in.  Ashley just stared out of the window at the passing forest.  She didn't know if her uncle liked her.

            They arrived at Hogwarts and went inside.  The two professors led Ashley to the Great Hall.  There she saw five tables and a ceiling that looked like the sky outside.  She also saw that there was a bunch of teachers at one of the tables.

            "This is the Great Hall, you will have meals here and any important gathering will be held here," Snape said.  "Tomorrow night, you will be sorted with the rest of the first years, even though you're in fifth year."

            "Okay, uncle," she replied quietly.

            She sat at a table that he pointed to and waited for the food to be served.  She looked at the teachers and studied them.  She wondered if they knew about her curse.  There was one teacher who looked very weary, he looked like she felt after her first transformation.  She hoped that the other students wouldn't notice how she looked once a month.

            The food magically appeared on her plate and Ashley ate her fill.  She then took out a book that she had in her pocket and started to read.  She was waiting for her uncle to find out where she was staying for the night.

            "Well, girl, are you going to stay here reading all night or are you going to grace us with your presence in the Headmaster's office?" her uncle hissed quietly in her ear.

            "I'm sorry, uncle, I didn't see you get up."

            He led her to a gargoyle, a few corridors from the hall.  He muttered a phrase and the statue jumped to the side.  She followed her uncle up the stairs and into an office that had the headmaster and two other professors.  One had on some emerald green robes and the other one was the one who looked tired.

            "Here she is, Albus.  Ashley, this is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and this is Professor Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  We are here to explain to how your monthly transformations will be handled."

            "Miss Snape, let me tell you that I can be of great help to you," Professor Lupin started, his eyes alit with understanding.  "I'm a werewolf, also.  I will answer any question you may have and I will accompany you to the Shrieking Shack for our transformations.  We will also take the Wolfsbane potion."

            "I had one transformation and they kept me in a cage, sir, even though I had the potion, they thought that I would hurt others, I was treated like an animal."  Ashley tried not to cry.

            "You will not be treated that way, niece, I will not allow it.  I will see that you are treated with the respect due a Snape," her uncle stated with quiet anger in his voice.  "Will you try our plan?

            With a small movement of her head, she agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

            The next morning, Ashley awoke in her uncle's rooms.  She got dressed then tried to find her way to breakfast.  She was so tired last night that she didn't take notice of any special landmarks to find her way back to the Great Hall.

            She was quite lost when a hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.  She turned around in surprise to find Professor Lupin standing there, looking quite chagrinned at startling her.

            "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Snape, I didn't mean to startle you.  You just seemed to be a little lost," he said.

            "I'm trying to find my way to breakfast, but I got hopelessly lost.  Can you help me, sir?"

            "Sure, I'm headed that way myself.  Where is your uncle?"

            "He was gone when I woke up," she answered, quietly.

            They walked in silence for a few  minutes.  Ashley made mental notes of various artworks and statues.  Once in a while, Lupin would point out a classroom or a particular spot that she should know to steer clear of.

            "Professor, can I ask you something?"

            "I'll answer, if I can or want to," he replied.

            "My uncle doesn't seem to like you, is there any particular reason?" she asked softly.

            "Well, it started when we were here in school together, but we tolerate each other now," he chuckled.  "I taught here two years ago and I forgot to take the potion, which put some students here in jeopardy.  But, the students wanted me back, so here I am."

            "I never had the Defense Against the Dark Arts in my old school.  What do you do in those classes?" she asked.

            "Well, we teach you about the dark creatures and curses and how to protect yourself against dark wizards," he answered.

            "We learned about the creatures in our Care for Otherworld Creatures class and the rest in Charms," she told him.

            They finally made it to the Great Hall.  They went in and went to separate tables.  She ate then left to explore her new home.  She went out to the grounds and met Hagrid and the giant squid.  She looked over the Quidditch pitch and the gardens.

            She ended up in the Library with a copy of Hogwarts: A History. She wanted to learn more about her new school.  She got so engrossed in the text that her uncle had to come and get her for the evening celebration.

            "It is time for the sorting and the feast.  I'm taking you to the Entrance Hall to come in with the first years," he snarled at her.  "I hope you end up in my house, Slytherin."

            They met up with Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall. She was leading a large group of frightened looking first years.  He left her there and swept menacingly into the Great Hall.

            She followed the teacher into the Great Hall and stood with the younger students.  She looked at all the faces of her new classmates and started to get a little nervous.  She looked up at her uncle for support and was greeted with a sneer.  She saw a stool, with a tattered hat sitting on top of it, in front of the Head Table.

            "Now, students, we have a special transfer student from America, and she is a fifth year, so we will sort her first," McGonagall announced.  "Snape, Ashley!"

            Ashley walked shakily up to the stool and sat down with the hat on her head.  She heard a small voice in her head, "Now, I see cunning in you, but there is a huge amount of bravery, you are also smart and loyal, now where to put you.  Let me think, well, you're in GRYFFINDOR!!"

            There was applause as she took the hat off and walked to the Gryffindor table.  She averted her gaze from her uncle's glare.  She noted the stunned looks on some of the kids' faces as she sat down next to a redheaded boy of her age.  She gave a small smile of greeting before returning her gaze to the sorting.

            After it was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced, "All students should not that the Forbidden Forest  and the Whomping Willow are off limits to students.  Mr. Filch wants everyone to know that there is to be no magic used in the corridors.  Now, we shall eat."

            The food magically appeared and everyone started to eat.  They were halfway through when everyone started to talk about their vacations.  She tried to stay out of the conversations, but the redheaded boy directed a question at her.

            "Ashley, are you related to Professor Snape?" he asked after introducing himself as Ronald Weasley.

            "Yes, he is my uncle."

            "Why are you starting in fifth year?" a girl with curly brown hair asked.  "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter."

            "Hi.  Well, my parents died over the summer and I was sent here to live with my uncle.  I think he maybe angry with me that I'm in Gryffindor."

            "Well, he is the Head of Slytherin and he hates Gryffindor," Harry said quietly.

            Ashley saw a sadness in his green eyes that belied the carefree attitude he displayed for his friends.  She, of course, knew of his story, but didn't make a big deal about it or embarrass him.  She continued to eat in silence as the conversation flowed around her.

            "Miss Snape, may I speak to you in my office?" a voice growled in her ear.

            "Yes, sir," she mumbled as the other Gryffindors watched with a mixture of sorrow and horror.

            She followed him out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.  She was nervous as she followed him into his office.  She sat down in the chair that he pointed to, then continued to stand over her as he spoke.

            "So, think you're too good for Slytherin, niece of mine.  You know, you are the first Snape to be sorted into a house not Slytherin," he said.  "Why did that happen?"

            "I don't know, uncle, I didn't think of anything.  It just told me that Gryffindor suited my personality," she answered softly.

            "Well, my brother went soft after school, so that must be it.  Now, go, get out of my sight!"

            She left the office and ran blindly away from the dungeons.  She found herself in the Entrance Hall, not completely sure of how she arrived there.  She didn't know where to find Gryffindor tower, so she sat down on the steps and cried.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

            She didn't know how long she sat there crying before someone sat down next to her with  a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up to see a pair of green eyes that sparkled with concern and understanding.

            "Are you okay, Ashley?" Harry asked.  "Do you need me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

            "No, I'm fine, just stress from the move and everything.  Can you show me how to get to Gryffindor Tower?"

            "Sure, let's go.  I was just talking to Professor Lupin.  He was a friend of my parents," Harry explained as they walked through the castle.

            "I really like him.  He helped me when I was lost this morning and my uncle left me to find the Great Hall on my own.  He seems to generally like us students.  Unlike my uncle," she stated.  "I think he is angry that I'm not I n his house."

            "Well, we're happy to have you," he said as they arrived in front of a portrait of a fat lady.  "Butterbeer!"

            The portrait swung open and they entered the Gryffindor common room.  Ashley looked around at the soft-looking couches and chairs decorated in red and gold.  She felt immediately at home in this atmosphere.  It was warm and inviting, soothing to ruffled nerves.

            She saw Ron and Hermione on a couch, waiting for Harry.  He took her over and they sat down with his friends.  They all started to talk about their summer and what they did for their holidays.

            "What did you do for you holidays, Ash?" Hermione asked, her Prefect badge glinting in the firelight.

            "I…ah…I waited for the authorities to find my uncle after my parents' death," she answered, on the verge of tears.  "They didn't keep in touch with each other."

            "It's time for bed.  I'll take you to our dorm, Ashley.  See you two in the morning!" Hermione called as she dragged Ashley out before she burst into tears.

The next morning, Ashley woke up before the other girls.  She dressed quietly and grabbed her books and went downstairs.  She wanted to write to her best friend in America, to see if she still wanted to be associated with a werewolf.

            When she got to the common room, she saw two identical redheads bent over a piece of parchment.  They didn't see her as she made her way silently to a chair in an out-of-the-way corner.  She curled up in the chair and started her letter.  She was still writing when Hermione came down thirty minutes later to find her.

            "Hey, Ash, you're up early!" Hermione spoke up brightly.

            The two redheads looked up in surprise as they finally notice that they weren't alone.  They looked at each other than gave Ashley a dirty look and left the tower.  Ashley saw this and knew that her association with Professor Snape would cause others to hate her.  She burst into the tears that she was holding back since last night.

            At this time, Harry and Ron came downstairs.  "What's wrong with Ashley, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

            "Don't call me that and your brothers just treated her rudely.  She was sitting here minding her own business and they left after glaring at her with extreme hate."  Hermione tried to calm Ashley down.

            "Why, those prats!  Why would they do that?"  Ron was angry.

            "Well, there is a Slytherin in our presence, Ron.  What do you think?" Lee Jordan spoke up from behind them.  "Who knows if she is a spy?  You-Know-Who is back and she is a Snape."

            "Would a spy be sitting here, crying her eyes out of her uncle despises her," Harry pointed out as Ashley jumped up and ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

            Ashley ran through the castle to the Entrance Hall, then fled outside.  She didn't care that it was pouring rain or that she didn't have a cloak.  She had to get away from Hogwarts and everyone who hated her.  She ran haphazardly towards the front gates.

            She finally slowed down as it became too painful to breathe.  She bent over, clutching at the stitch in her side as she tried to catch her breath.  She didn't want to go back.  There seemed to be very few people who wanted her around.

            She looked up as she heard voices calling her name.  She looked around for someplace to hide.  She ran towards the forest and hid behind some trees.  She didn't want to be found so she stayed there while Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with her uncle and Professors McGonagall and Lupin, were looking for her.

            All of a sudden, a large black dog ran towards her from a different direction.  He came up to her and grabbed the hem of her robes in its teeth and pulled her out of hiding.  She tried to push it away, but it wouldn't let go.  So, she gave up as the others caught sight of her being dragged from the woods.

            "Miss Snape, we have to get you inside.  You're soaked to the skin and you'll catch cold," McGonagall ordered.  "We'll talk about your foolish behavior when you get  warmed up."

            "Ashley, we don't care that your Snape's niece, the others can rot for all we care," Harry spoke up as they led her back to the castle.

            "Com'on, Ash, don't let it get to you," Ron said as he held the door open for everyone.  "My brothers can be unfeeling."

            "You three head back up to the tower and change for your first class.  Thank you for all your help.  15 points to Gryffindor," Lupin said with a smile.  "That's for missing breakfast.  Get your schedules from the other fifth years."

            The three went upstairs while the teachers led Ashley to the Hospital Wing.  The dog had stayed outside, walking around the grounds.  She was starting to shiver with cold when a warm cloak was placed around her shoulders.  She turned and was surprised to see that her uncle had given her his cloak.

            "What's wrong, Minerva?" Madame Pomfrey asked as the group entered.

            "Well, Miss Snape went out into this storm without a cloak and she is soaked thru to the skin.  She needs something to warm her up," McGonagall answered.

            While the nurse bustled around, McGonagall pulled the curtains around a bed and helped the shivering girl into a set of dry pajamas.  She helped Ashley onto the bed, propping her back on some pillows.  Madame Pomfrey came over and handed her a goblet filled with a steaming potion.

            "Now, drink all of it.  It will warm you up," the nurse told the girl.  "You gentlemen can come in now."

            "Girl, why did you run like that?" Snape snapped.

            "No one seems to want me around, uncle.  You don't or my fellow housemates.  It would've been better if I had died with my parents," she started to cry again, "and only three people want my company while everyone else treats me with contempt."

            "Miss Snape, don't take that attitude." McGonagall was shocked.  "Others may not see past a name, while others can't understand others troubles.  If you need someone to talk to, see Potter, Weasley, or Granger, if they aren't around, come to a teacher, we'll listen."

            "Niece, come to me with any problems.  I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't want you," Snape said gruffly.

            "Miss Snape, I want you to stay here until lunch time.  Get some rest, you probably haven't a good rest since this ordeal has started," Pomfrey ordered.

            The three professors left, leaving Ashley to her thoughts.  She was surprised to find out that her uncle wanted her to stay.  She laid there thinking that if she could make to the Christmas holidays; she may tell her three new friends about her problem.

            At lunchtime, Hermione came in with a dry set of clothes for Ashley.  She gave them to Ashley and waited for her.  She felt as if Ashley was like a sister to her already, she wanted her for a friend.  She knew that Ron and Harry felt the same.

            "What do we have after lunch, Hermione?" Ashley inquired when she joined her new friend.

            "Double Potions with the Slytherins.  Not a fun class," Hermione answered as she took Ashley to the Great Hall.  "Professor Snape is not very nice, short on patience.  Just don't paired up with Neville."

            "Sure.  I'm hungry, I missed breakfast."

            They sat across from Ron and Harry and Ashley immediately filled her plate.  She ate with gusto.  She was on her second helping when Professor Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "How are you doing, Miss Snape?"

            "Fine sir, thank you for your help," she answered.

            "You're welcome.  Can you come with me to the Headmaster's Office?  Yu three are invited, also," he said to the trio.

            They gathered their books together and followed the teacher out of the hall.  They made their way to the gargoyle.  Ashley was still getting looks and glares from other students, but she tried to ignore them.

            They arrived at the gargoyle and it moved when Lupin gave the password.  They all trooped up the stairs and waited while Lupin knocked on the door.  He opened it when Dumbledore's voice answered the summons.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note;All known characters belong to JKR while Ashley belongs to me and me alone!

Chapter 5

When they entered the Headmaster's office, Ashley saw the large black dog that dragged her out of the woods standing off to the side. She went over and hugged it in thanks for helping her out that morning.

"Good afternoon, we'll make this quick as four of you have classes to attend. Sirius, you can make yourself known," Dumbledore said.

With a faint *pop*, a man stood where the dog was a few minutes ago. Ashley jumped back with a startled yelp. She backed off as Harry rushed over and gave the gaunt man with black hair a huge hug. His eyes were shadowed and haunted while his long hair was in disarray.

"Harry, I need to tell you that Peter Pettigrew was sighted near Hogsmeade," Dumbledore stated. "Which means that Voldemort is also close by. Harry you'll have to stay near the castle and the rest of you be careful, okay?"

"Sure, sir," Harry replied, "where was he sighted?"

"In a muggle village near us, so I want you four to be alert."

"That means, co sneaking out," the man called Sirius told them, "I'm going to patrolling the grounds daily, so don't try to sneak off."

"Okay, Sirius," the three said.

"Get to class. Tell Professor Snape that Professor Lupin will bring Miss Snape down as soon as we're done," Dumbledore said as the trio left the office. "Now, Miss Snape, this is Sirius Black. He is an animagus and a good friend of Professor Lupin. We would like to know if you want any of your new friends to know about your being a werewolf?"

"Not right now, sir. I'm not too comfortable yet in my own house, let alone with any transformations," she answered.

"That is something else we wanted to talk to you about, Miss Snape. What made you run like that this morning?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Well, I woke up early and went to the common room to write to a friend in the States. There were two redheaded boys bent over a piece of parchment. They didn't see me come in and I didn't feel like socializing. When Hermione came down and greeted me, the two boys looked at me with a dirty look and walked out," she said. "Then another boy called me a spy because my uncle is Head of Slytherin."

"The two redheads are Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, they are usually easy-going, and I wonder what is wrong with them?" Professor Lupin wondered aloud. "We want to know that you are wanted here. You have no enemies here. Now, next week is the full moon. I'll await you in the Entrance Hall, okay?"

"Thank you. What will you tell any one who sees us?"

"I'll say we are working on catching you up with the DADA because you didn't take it at your old school." Lupin explained.

"Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Ashley arrived at the Potions room with Lupin, she had herself worked up in a frenzy. She had heard that he was the meanest teacher in the school. He promised to tell the Potion Master that the Headmaster takes the blame for her being late.

They went in and her uncle turned towards them. His glare told her that he wasn't in a good mood. She shivered as he came sweeping towards them.

"So, you think that as my niece, you can show up whenever you want, Miss Snape. Well, you'll see that I'm not very nice to tardy students. Detention tonight! Now sit!" he positively snarled in her direction. "What do you want, Lupin?"

"To tell you that the Headmaster wanted to see her and that is why she is late, she would have been here on time, but he kept her longer than he thought, Severus," Lupin replied kindly.

"She is here, now get out of my classroom," Snape growled.

Lupin left and Snape pointed to a seat in front of his desk. She sat down and looked at the board to see what ingredients she need for the potion she was making. When she saw the list, she knew right away what they were brewing. She made in her fourth year in her old school.

"Miss Snape, you'll be working alone. This is a complicated potion that will be poison if brewed wrong."

Ashley took out the proper ingredients and started to work on chopping and crushing. She didn't ask any questions as Snape moved throughout the class, looking over everyone's shoulders. He was giving compliments to the Slytherins and criticizing the Gryffindors.

"Longbottom! The potion is supposed to be yellow by now, not a bright blue. You added the salamander eggs to soon, idiot boy," Snape bit out, "fix it by the end of class!"

After this, he came over and peered at Ashley's cauldron and noted with surprise that it was at its proper color. He glared at her and moved on as one of the Slytherin's potion exploded.

Everyone ducked as the potion flew all over the room. Several students cried out in pain as the Corrosive Potion hit them. They were all trying to get out of the way as there was a panic that filled the room.

Professor Snape yelled for quiet as he aimed his wand at the mess. He told the students who were injured to go to the Hospital Wing and others to leave the room. He then turned to the offending Slytherin.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" Snape inquired.

"I…I don't…kn…know, sir," Malfoy stuttered, "it just exploded."

"Well, clean it up the mess. 15 points from Slytherin and detention with Miss Snape tonight."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: If you people didn't already know, I only own Ashley Snape, the rest belong to the great J.K. Rowling. SO DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter 6

That evening, Ashley made her way to the dungeons. She wasn't looking forward to this evening with her uncle. Since Malfoy will be there, she knew she would have a long night since he seemed to be one to complain and lollygag.

Ashley knocked on the door and went in. Malfoy was already there cleaning the work areas. Her uncle looked up as she came in and pointed to his office. She went in as Snape told Malfoy to continue with his work.

Niece, you have a reprieve tonight. The Headmaster told me to let you off because he caused your lateness. So, be off and get out of my sight," he said.

"Thank you, uncle," she said as she left via the door to the corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next week passed uneventfully and it was time for her to meet Professor Lupin. She was nervous about her first transformation at Hogwarts. She left the common room fifteen minutes early and walked slowly towards the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, Snape, going to meet with the Slytherins and tell them all of our Quidditch secrets," a voice taunted her from behind.

She glanced around and saw the Weasley twins following behind her. She ignored them and continued walking. Thy followed her, throwing taunting remarks all the way to the Entrance Hall.

"Fred, George, what's the matter? Why are you tormenting a fellow Gryffindor?" Lupin asked as they came upon him.

"Well, she is a Snape, and all Snapes are Slytherins, so she is probably spying for the Slytherins."

"Five points from Gryffindor for not showing the proper support for a housemate," Lupin told the boys. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some tutoring to do."

The twins left, looking very disgruntled at losing points from their favorite teacher. Ashley looked at Professor Lupin in gratitude. She was already worked up because of the fear of what was to be coming up for her that night. She knew how werewolves were treated.

"Have you been taking the potion like you're supposed to, Ashley?"

"Yes, sir. It made me sick to my stomach at times, but I drank it," she answered with a grimace.

"Well, it is not a pleasant cocktail," he replied with a matching grimace.

They went out and walked off towards the Whomping Willow, talking about Defense techniques against boggarts. She was surprised to find out that there was one in the castle that she could practice with.

They reached the willow and went in through the secret door. The time for the transformation was close, so they went to separate rooms for their transformations. That was all Ashley remembered before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Ashley belongs to me, along with the plot.

READ AND ENJOY, PEOPLE!!

Ashley Snape's Secret

Chapter 7

The next day, Ashley woke up to find herself in the Hospital Wing. She didn't know how she got there or what happened. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear her head as she looked around the room.

To her surprise, she saw her uncle sitting next to her bed. She reached out a tentative hand on his knee and shook him gently. She didn't want to make him angry.

"Uncle Severus, wake up, please," she spoke softly to him.

"What? Oh, Ashley, you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare," Snape said as he motioned to someone out of her line of vision.

"What happened? All I remember is the beginning of the transformation, then all was black," she stated in confusion.

"We're not sure yet, Ashley, I came awake to find you unconscious. I grabbed you and carried you here," Lupin explained as he came over to her other side.

"I don't know what happened, but with all the stress you've been under, this might've been too much for you to handle. Miss Snape, you're to stay here for a few days," Madame Pomfrey stated firmly.

"Can't I stay in Gryffindor tower?"

"No, here or your uncle's rooms," the nurse said.

Ashley saw her uncle's expression and decided to stay in the infirmary. She asked that Hermione bring her homework so she could work on it. The nurse didn't like it, but approved her request.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ashley, what happened?" Hermione asked as she bought in both her set of books and Ashley's books.

"While Professor Lupin and I wee working on a tutoring session for DADA, a creature attacked us and I was injured," Ashley told her the prepared story.

"Oh, are you okay? I was hoping we could work on our homework together," Hermione asked hesitantly.

They sat together, doing homework with Hermione explaining what Ashley didn't understand. They were getting along great when Harry and Ron came in. They were pushing and jostling each other.

"Hey, 'Mione, tell this prat that the Cannons are the best Quidditch team," Ron stated with a laugh.

"Nah, it's the England National Team that is the best!" Harry exclaimed.

"I like the Gryffindor team the best," Hermione said, winking at Ashley. "They have the best Seeker!"

"Oh, I don't know, but I am partial to the Ridgemont Ravenclaws." Ashley looked serious.

"You're all wrong," sneered a voice from behind them; "the best team is the Slytherin team."

"Hello, professor, we didn't see you there. We'll leave you to visit with Ashley," Hermione spoke up.

"Wait. I just...well, I just wanted to thank you three for supporting my niece, even though I have been rather nasty to you," Snape said rather uncomfortably.

"It's okay, professor, she is a nice person, no matter what," Harry said, giving Ashley a wink.

"There is something you guys should know," Ashley spoke up.

"You sure you want to, niece?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, they seem to like Professor Lupin, so they may not mind about me, sir," Ashley replied. "You see, guys, I'm a werewolf. My parents were killed by one in Central Park in America. My...my mom was pregnant at the time."

"Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry. No wonder you are so jumpy, we'll be friends no matter what," Hermione said.

"That's right," said Harry. "You're a Gryffindor; we won't turn on you."

"Well, at least, the three of you didn't while there are some who would like to see me in Slytherin," Ashley said.

"My brothers are stupid. They can't see past a name. Lee is a prat to side with them. You're more of a Gryffindor now than they are," Ron said. "We'll leave you to talk with your uncle."

The three left Ashley with her uncle, who took Hermione's seat. He looked at her and she couldn't read his expression. She lay there, waiting for him to ream her out.

"I'm proud of you, nie-no, Ashley. What you did took real courage," her uncle said. "You didn't know how they would react and you still opened up."

"Uncle, do you hate me because I'm a werewolf? I know you don't like Professor Lupin."

"No, Ashley, I'm mad at the facility that let that beast escape. You are an unfortunate victim. Lupin and I went to school together and we didn't like each other then," he explained. "We were enemies from before I found out he was a werewolf."

"Oh."

After talking with her for a few more minutes, he gave her an essay to write for class since she missed it that day. She told him the potions that she already did in her old school. He found out that she was a year ahead of the other fifth years in Potions.

"I'll speak to the Headmaster to see if you can't move up one year in Potions," he said as he left the Infirmary.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note, Again:This doesn't belong to me, only Ashley and the plot.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

Ashley Snape's Secret

Chapter 8

Ashley's life at Hogwarts became a little better, thanks to the threesome's friendship. The Weasley twins loved doing pranks on her, but other than that, she made more friends than she realized. Only three students knew of her affliction.

By Halloween, Ashley went through one more transformation with the same result. She was unconscious by morning. Madame Pomfrey was worried and had her tested for any allergy to an ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion.

"What if it turns out that I am allergic to an ingredient? What can we do?" Ashley asked Professor Lupin.

"I don't know, maybe your uncle can substitute something for you;" he answered as he dropped off some assignments for her.

The professors have taken to dropping off her assignments to her at the infirmary. There were things that they needed to explain to her for the OWLs and found that this arrangement worked out for all of them. She worked hard and found herself in a tie with Hermione for the honor of the top student in the fifth year.

ON Halloween, it was the first Hogsmede trip and Ashley went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She loved seeing the area and the village. She attended a school in a city and commuted from her home.

They visited the Three Broomsticks and had a couple of butterbeer. Ashley was very aware of all the patrons of the establishment. Something didn't feel right to her. She looked around and saw Professors McGonagall and Flitwick near the front doors.

"Excuse me, guys, I'll be right back," Ashley said to her friends as she walked towards the professors. "Err...Professor McGonagall; can I speak to you?"

"Okay, Miss Snape," the Gryffindor head replied.

"This may sound weird, but I usually get a warning feeling if something bad is going to happen and it has happened before. It only occurs when the person planning the incident is around me;" Ashley explained her funny feeling.

"Okay, so you're having one of these feelings now?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, it is a strong feeling. I want to run and hide," she answered with a shudder. "I want to get out of here."

"Okay, go with Potter, Weasley, and Granger..." she started to say when Flitwick came hurrying up to them.

"Minerva, we have to get the students back to the castle, Death eaters are headed this way!"

"Okay, Filius, gather them and we'll send them back via floo powder," she instructed as she grabbed Ashley. "I'll grab Potter and his friends and send them first."

Flitwick ran out while McGonagall gathered the students in the Three Broomsticks. She then sent them back to Hogwarts via floo powder, sending Harry and his friends first.

There I hope you all enjoy it!


	10. Chapter 9

The original character of Ashley Snape belongs to me. The others belong to JK Rowling.

READ AND ENJOY!!

Ashley Snape's Secret

Chapter 9

They all ended up in the Great Hall, where the other teachers were gathering the student body. Ashley looked around for her uncle and didn't see him. She figured that he was with the Hogsmede contingement.

"Students, please sit down at your house tables for attendance!" Madame Hooch instructed.

The students all sat down and looked around as more kids poured in form the huge fireplace. Harry was placed in plain view of the Headmaster at the Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermione, and Ashley were seated with him and talking to each other and speculating on what was happening.

"I knew something was wrong, I felt it," Ashley said. "I get these feelings and they are usually right. That is what I went to speak to Professor McGonagall about in Hogsmede."

"It seemed to work as all the others have returned," Ron said as the teachers who were in Hogsmede came in. "See they are all here."

"No, they aren't," Ashley stated. "My uncle hasn't come in."

"I don't know, Ash, maybe he is patrolling the grounds or the corridors," Harry said.

"You three okay?" Lupin asked, coming up behind them with a smoking goblet. "This is for you, Ashley; Professor McGonagall said that you sensed the attack and may be a little jumpy."

"Thank you, Professor. Professor, do you know where my uncle is? I don't see him in the Hall," Ashley asked, before draining the goblet.

"Professor Snape is outside, patrolling the grounds, Miss Snape;" Professor McGonagall's voice spoke up from behind them. "Remus, could you and Miss Snape follow me for moment?"

"Sure, Minerva," Lupin answered as Ashley got up and followed the teachers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the Headmaster's office, they all went upstairs with Professor Dumbledore. He looked tired and gray. He had Sirius Black in the office with him. They all settled in with cup of tea, before the Headmaster spoke.

"Remus, Ashley, the Shrieking Shack was destroyed in the attack, so we are preparing an empty dungeon for your transformations tomorrow night," Dumbledore said. "There will also be special protection charms put up, Flitwick is working on those now. Also, Sirius will be with you."

"Sir, do you know where my uncle is? I haven't seen him since I came back," Ashley asked.

"He's out patrolling the grounds. He left an entire cauldron full of the Wolfsbane Potion for you and Professor Lupin," Dumbledore answered. "Sirius, can you take Miss Snape beck to the Great Hall. You'll have to go as Snuffles."

"Fine, Headmaster," Sirius replied, then transformed into his animagus form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashley arrived back at the Great Hall with Snuffles and sat with the trio. The three were happy to see her and Snuffles. Snuffles sat at Harry's feet as Dumbledore and the other teachers took their seats. The only vacant seat was Snape's chair.

"Everybody, I'm sorry to say that all future trips to the village will be cancelled. Quidditch matches and practices are also cancelled until further notice. For any class that is to be held outside the castle, a teacher will escort each class to the appropriate area," Dumbledore announced. "This attack shows that Voldemort is getting stronger and braver. i want every one of you to be on their guard. Remember, Professor Moody's saying, 'Constant Vigilance!'"

Dumbledore paused and looked over the student body. The students were all quiet as they listened to their beloved headmaster. "I want every student in the castle by 6 p.m. and noone is allowed out of the castle without a professor. Now, go to your dorms to get ready for an impromptu dance the professors have organized for your entertainment."

The girls all screeched in delight and rushed out of the hall. They all were in a mad rush because they needed to get ready and their dress robes pressed. The boys were all grumbling because they had to get dressed up. The headmaster had said that dress robes were appropriate. The Great Hall was emptied except for the teacher and Ashley, who wanted to know where her uncle was.

"Miss Snape, we will inform you when your uncle returns from his patrols," Professor McGonagall told her, shooing her from the hall, with Snuffles following her.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I don't own anything but Ashley. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue a single mom with no help form her lousy ex.

Ashley Snape's Secret

Chapter 10

As the students were getting ready for the impromptu party, Ashley was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She didn't want to go to the party and was ignoring the commotion of the girls around her, even though Lavender and Pavarti were chirping away like crazy.

"Ash, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside her friend. "You're awfully quiet." Hermione was suddenly interrupted by three quick knocks on the dorm room door.

Lavender opened the door and Ashley heard her ask, "What do you want, Ron?"

"I need to speak with Hermione, Lavender," Ron said.

Hermione left Ashley's side and replaced Lavender at the door. She held a quick and quiet conversation with Ron. Ashley saw Hermione making jerky gestures with her hands as she motioned for Ashley to join her at the door.

"What is it, "Mione? I just want to read," Ashley said quietly.

"Seamus wants to know if you would like to go to the dance with him," Ron told her. "I just asked 'Mione and Harry asked Ginny."

After giving it some thought, Ashley answered, "Tell him that I will go with him."

Ron left with his good news and the other two girls were in a tizzy. Pavarti pressed Hermione into a vanity chair while Lavender pulled Ashley to the showers. Lavender told Ashley that she had the perfect robes for her to wear. It took the four girls the complete four hours to get ready for the dance. Hermione's hair didn't want to cooperate with Pavarti.

They all descended the stairs after meeting up with Ginny in the hallway. The boys were waiting in the common room for them. Ron's mouth hung open when he saw Hermione appear in a deep rose robe with her hair in a French twist. Harry was equally astonished when he saw Ginny in the royal blue robes her twin brothers got for her.

But the most astonished teenage boy there was Seamus. He saw Ashley appear in a robe made of the finest cream colored silk imaginable. Her hair was in a sleek bun on the top of her head with a small tiara for decoration. He didn't think he looked good enough to partner up with her.

They all made their way down to the Great Hall, Seamus chattering with Ashley when they all caught sight of the hall. The professors had outdone themselves in decorating. The students looked over to the round tables with eight chairs that were grouped together in place of their usual house tables.

They all grabbed a table and sat down. There were two extra seats at their table that were taken by Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson, a Gryffindor chaser. Fred kept shooting glares at Ashley when Professor Snape walked in with a blonde hair woman dressed in deep violet robes. Everyone in the hall all gasped and gaped at the couple. The woman was a virtual Venus and had all the males awestruck.

"Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual Halloween Ball. I hope you all will enjoy yourselves on this impromptu occasion. I only ask that the first, second, and third years head to their dorms at 10:30 pm while the older students head up at midnight," Professor Dumbledore announced. "Now, have fun."

At this, the tables all were loaded with food. Everyone ate with gusto. They were all eating and joking with one another as they went through each course. Ashley kept glancing up at her uncle and the woman who was with him. She has never seen her before.

After dinner, the teachers magically moved the tables to the side to make a dance floor. The students were all impressed and excited as music started to play from invisible speakers. The floor was pointedly empty until Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall started to dance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There. Another chapter. I got a major writer's block and couldn't get a move on with this story. I hope you all appreciate this. For all you shippers out there, this will be Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. I'm not sure who to pair Ashley up with yet, so give me suggestions.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I would like to own the Harry Potter characters, but I don't. I don't need a lawsuit. Please don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

The song that was playing when the two professors stepped out on the floor was a muggle country tune called Amazed, by Lonestar. After they started dancing, the Head Boy and Girl started dancing, which triggered the rest of the kids onto the dance floor. They all filed out in pairs.

Seamus guided Ashley out to the floor while Snape gave them a glare. He was dancing with the woman he escorted. He didn't want Ashley to end up with someone he would call a "dud".

They all danced for hours and changed partners often during the evening. Ashley ended up dancing with Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, and Lupin. The last song was announced and Seamus started to lead Ashley out when Professor Snape came up behind the two.

"Mr. Finnigan, I would like the honor of dancing with my niece," he said as he expertly guided Ashley away from her date.

"Sure, sir," Seamus replied, backing away as the last song started, At The Beginning, by Richard Marx and Dana Lewis.

"Ashley, I hope this song would apply to us. I hope to start a new beginning and have a good relationship," he said. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. "I'll try my best to help you and be there for you."

"I don't know what to say; uncle, but I'll tell you that I was very worried about you when I couldn't find you this afternoon. I didn't want to be left alone," Ashley told him. "I didn't know what would happen to me if you died."

"I'm working on that, honey. I'm going to talk to the headmaster and Professor Lupin about Lupin becoming your guardian if anything happens to me," Snape said. "You won't be left to an orphanage or werewolf facility. I just ask you to call me Professor in class, but you can call me uncle anywhere else."

"Okay. I won't hold your attitude against you," she stated, "but, I have one request. Can you be nicer to Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"I can't promise, but I'll try. Potter's father and I were the deadliest of enemies in school."

As the song came to an end, Ashley and her uncle became a family. They grew closer as they danced their one dance. Ashley curtsied to her uncle while he did a half-bow to her. They then walked out of the Hall together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm sorry it is so short, but my creative juices are slowing down. I' try for some more in a few days.


	13. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

To all my readers:

I'm gonna finish Ashley Snape's Secret right here, but I'll continue with a sequel. I post the first chapter of the sequel in a week or two, depending on the holidays. Feel free to E-mail me if you have any questions.

Thanks for all your support and encouragement.

Harriet Weasley


End file.
